


Two Of A Kind

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drinking & Talking, First Meetings, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after Tamaki's wedding, Kyoya finds himself having a drink with a man who seems to sympathize with his feelings of lost love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like it would be fun to write this, not sure why?

Kyoya didn't even hear what he told the bartender for his order. He barely felt the liquid going down his throat. He didn't consider himself much of a drinker but tonight he was making an exception. In fact he thought he had impressive self-control, considering he could have come here the moment he heard about the engagement.

"I hate my life," he muttered. He heard a small chuckle to his right, and faced an older man. He didn't look  _much_ older, just more... Mature, he thought. The man's red eyes shined with amusement at him.

"Rough day?" he asked, a slight British accent in his voice. Still, Kyoya had to say, the man's Japanese was flawless. Probably a traveler, he guessed, before answering the question.

"My _life_ was rough since fucking middle school," he said, glaring at the drink in his hand. Middle school, he thought with a mix of sadness and anger. When he met that annoying, blond, lovable idiot who took his heart and then tossed it aside.

"Care to share your troubles?" the man asked. Kyoya looked at him suspiciously. The guy seemed kind of sad himself, but in a way that he had somehow grown used to the emotion hanging over him. Like it was constant. Kyoya sighed. He had nothing to lose.

"My best friend, who I've been in love with practically since I met him, got married yesterday. The moron's so fucking oblivious that he never even picked up on my feelings. Not only that but it took him a  _year_ to figure out that he was in love with his new wife. Sometimes I wonder how I fell in love with him, but then I see him smile or remember something he said and I just... I fucking love the bastard and he doesn't even notice me."

The words felt good to say, and he held his face in his hands. He was shaking, and he felt the man pat his back.

"Love is painful. I know how you feel, though my romantic interest never got the _chance_ to marry anyone."

The man's eyes looked sad, almost nostalgic as he said that. Kyoya straightened up and decided that hearing someone else rant about their troubles may help him forget his own.

"What happened?"

The man shifted, and looked up at the ceiling for a moment before responding.

"He died. I was there as I watched his life drain from his body. He didn't even mind. Though I can't help but wonder what hurts me more... The fact that he believed I never cared for him, or the fact that I could have stopped his death and kept him by me. I was just too stupid to understand how I felt for a while after he was gone... The pain almost numbs me now, actually."

"Is the numbing worse or better?" Kyoya asked. He didn't know how to comfort people, much less a stranger. But that seemed okay, since the man didn't look like he minded.

"Worse. I worry that eventually I'll forget him entirely and I'll forget that I was ever in love."

Kyoya pressed his mouth into a thin line. He wouldn't mind forgetting he was in love. He paid for his drink and stood up.

"What's your name?" the man asked as he prepared to leave.

"Kyoya. What's yours?"

The man almost seemed to hesitate at that question. But then, he smiled wistfully.

"Sebastian. My name's Sebastian."


End file.
